Muggleborn War
by veggie60
Summary: All about a war by the Muggleborns


July 30th, 2005

It was a dark and gloomy night. There was a big storm in the sky. Heavy rain was falling to the ground. A married couple were struggling to walk through the stormy weather. The man was tall with red hair. He showed signs of not having shaved for days. The woman was a foot smaller than he was with long blonde hair.

The woman was heavily pregnant and was holding onto her husband as they walked. They were on the way to the hospital for a check-up when they made a wrong turn and their car crashed. They found themselves in the middle of nowhere. Their GPS system had no information on where they were, but it pointed out where the nearest village was. The man took the GPS device with them and they made their way. But things didn't go according to plan as the GPS kept shutting down and giving them wrong directions. It didn't help that there was a huge storm.

"How much further?" she asked.

"It's hard to tell. I can barely see anything in this storm," her husband replied. Suddenly the woman tripped and fell. Her husband helped her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm alright. But I think we should find a bit of shelter. There should be a tree or trees nearby," she replied. A flash of lightening illuminated a nearby forest. The couple ran into it and found a big heavy tree to sit under. They could no longer feel the rain.

"That's better," the man said.

"If you say so," the woman replied. They were startled by a loud clap of thunder as a bolt of lightning hit the tree they were under. The couple ran away as the tree was destroyed.

The man sat up. "Sophie, where are you?" His wife replied and he went to help her up. Then they turned and looked where the tree was. Exposed to the world was a spiral staircase.

"Stairs," the man said unnecessarily.

"They were under the tree. I wonder where they go. Maybe we're lucky. It could be an unlooted tomb," Sophie said.

"Why should that concern us, Sophie? We Weasleys have never been looters," the man said.

"No, but these are hard times, Edward," Sophie answered, rubbing her pregnant belly,' and maybe there could be a reward from museums for new discoveries." She began to make her way down the stairs.

"It's wrong, but we'll see," Edward replied, as they walked down the stairs.

-

They made it to the bottom of the stairs and could see a door with a circular plague on it. There was also a small glow around it.

"A door," Sophie commented, "with symbols carved in it to keep evil well away."

"We're not evil, dear, just poor," Edward said as he tried to open the door. It wouldn't open. He charged the door and broke through. The seal fell to the ground and broke in two. Sophie followed him into a big chamber. It was a huge rectangular chamber with four torches at each corner, each one still lit and glowing a light blue flame. There was a bookcase on one side of the room with ancient books on it, all looking as if time was getting to them. A rotting table and chair were at another side of the room, also with rotting papers. A fireplace was in the final side of the room. In the middle of the room was a huge rock slab.

"No treasure in here but old rotting books, but this is strange. The torches are lit," Edward said.

"I don't like the feel of this place, love. Please, let's go," Sophie pleaded.

"Wait. There might be a treasure chamber under that slab. Help me," her husband replied. The two pushed the slab a little with all their strength. There was a deep hole underneath. Suddenly, a growling type sound could be heard.

"What is that?" asked Sophie.

"The wind – I hope!" replied Edward.

The growling could still be heard. The two were thrown onto the floor. The slab moved by itself until the hole was completely uncovered. Smoke came out of the hole, and then began to form a shape – a body. The couple looked terrified. It had dark skin, wore leather armour on its legs and arms. Spikes were embedded on its boots, gloves and belt. It wore armour on its shoulders. The armour was actually made of two skulls. There was long black hair flowing down the back of its head and it had yellow eyes. But its face was unusual. It looked partially like a tiger with a sabre tooth sticking out of its mouth.

"He has a sabre tooth!" Edward shouted.

"Sabre tooth?" Sophie replied, seeming to recognise it, "It's him! From the legends Heinzl'' she screamed.

"We've released his ghost!" Edward shouted. He helped Sophie up. Heinzl raised his arm and Sophie went flying and landed on the ground. Edward checked her but she was dead. "Sophie!" he cried. He ran out of the door followed by the ghost. Edward continued to run up the stairs. Heinzl smashed his way through the door and stopped, allowing the widower to escape. He noticed the broken seal on the door.

"The seal placed on this door by the Founders to prevent me from escaping – broken by those fools!" he said laughing. He went up the stairs and into the forest. The storm was still raging away.

"Ha! Ha! I'm free after all these centuries. But I feel so weak," he said, walking through the forest. He seemed to walk through the woods for hours until he came to a clearing.

"What's that?" He could see a huge castle. "That has got to be Hogwarts, but it's grown since I saw it last. But that means magic and the Elder Wand!"

Using his strength, he ran from the Forbidden Forest to the castle and walked through the closed and locked door.

-

Heinzl looked overwhelmed as he saw Hogwarts. Everything was different. He knew he wasn't going to find what he was looking for without help. He walked up the Great Staircase and saw paintings in deep sleep. He had never seen anything like it.

Then he could hear footsteps. He rendered himself invisible and noticed a cat. It was dust covered with yellow eyes which looked like lamps and was very thin. The cat seemed to stare right at him. It hissed then ran off.

Moments later, heavier footsteps could be heard.

"What is it, my sweet?" a male voice could be heard. Around the corner came a rheumatic and hunchbacked man carrying a lamp. He was wheezing and shuffling. He was looking around.

"I wonder if any students have decided to pay us a visit," the man said. Heinzl thought this man would be the caretaker or someone who keeps the place clean. He sent a mind probe into the man's mind with such precision that the man never knew Heinzl had been in his mind.

The man was identified as a squib named Argus Filch, current caretaker of Hogwarts. The head teacher was a man called Albus Dumbledore whose office was on the third floor. The year was 2005 – Heinzl never realised he was entombed for that long. Finally, from Filch's mind, he pulled up a complete map of Hogwarts which included secret passages. He released the man from the mind probe then walked away.

Heinzl made his way to the third floor to the point indicated on Filch's plan and saw a gargoyle statue. He reached to an ear on the statue and twisted it. The gargoyle moved to reveal a staircase. Heinzl walked up the stairs and through the door at the top.

He was in Dumbledore's office. He looked in awe at all the magical instruments that filled the room. He was equally interested in the bookcase. Then he saw a familiar item in a glass case. It was a sword with the words _GODRIC GRYFFINDOR _engraved on the blade. Then he saw a strange looking hat. It looked very familiar to him. Heinzl raised his hand and it glowed. Then he walked to the living chambers. Dumbledore was fast asleep in his bed. He looked at Dumbledore's desk and saw a very familiar wand. There was also a ring which had a familiar look to it, but there was a deep crack in it. He grabbed it and put it on. He picked up the wand then cast a spell at the glass case. Suddenly, the sword vanished and reappeared in Heinzl's hand. He attached it to his belt, and then left the room.

With the help of Filch's knowledge of the floor plan, Heinzl made it to the Hogwarts ward chamber. It was a large room with four crystals in each corner of the room. They were connected via beams of energy to a giant sphere floating in the centre of the chamber. He went to the middle of the room and raised his hands and touched the sphere. The castle shook as Heinzl absorbed the energy in the sphere.

Dumbledore woke up suddenly as the vibrations almost threw him out of his bed. He checked his ward detectors but found nothing wrong. He theorised the storm must be getting more and more violent. In his sleepy state, he never noticed the Sword of Gryffindor and his wand were missing.

Heinzl finished absorbing the energy. The energy beams looked a lot weaker and appeared as if they barely had the energy to support the crystals and the sphere. He now looked more solid.

"At last, my resurrection is at hand! But first, the final vengeance on the purebloods" He shouted just as he disappeared.

Potter Manor

July 31 2005

Abby Linton, the five year old girl who had secretly killed Voldemort two weeks before was now facing a new challenge one that she felt would be much more difficult. She pulled out her eight inch wand made of Ebony and unicorn hair, and aimed it at her twin sister.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," she said coldly.

"It was inevitable," her sister replied just as coldly.

Abby grinned, "On three, Mine. One."

"Two," Ella said.

"Three," the Linton sisters said together as beams of silver light shot from the end of both wands, meeting in the middle, combining and changing colour, sending a red beam of light at their observer - a man with white hair and a long white beard, who was standing about ten feet from them with a Protego shield raised. The amplified stunning spell impacted his shield, breaking it on contact and ramming into Dumbledore's chest, knocking him to the floor, unconscious.

-

He still offered to apprentice them at Potter Manor during the holidays. Underage magic was undetectable there. They took him up on the offer because they never knew when the magic Dumbledore knew could be useful and it was no secret that the Hogwarts headmaster was getting older. He was approaching his 20th birthday.

In addition to the apprenticeship, Abby and Ella were continuing to train Lucy in advanced magic.

-

"_Enervate_," Ella said pointing her wand at Dumbledore. He woke up and Abby helped him up.

"Are you alright, sir?" she asked.

"I'm quite alright, thank you Abby. I must say I'm impressed and embarrassed. I've never been beaten by two seven year old sisters in a duel before, and no stunner has ever penetrated my shield charm. I'm very impressed with you for sharing and combining your powers. I've taught it before, but the students were never able to pull it off."

Dumbledore put his wand away, and Ella noticed something when he did. Being ever inquisitive, she had to comment on it.

"Sir, I noticed you have a different wand. Is there something wrong with your old one?" she asked.

"This is my original wand. It's been a while since I used it, and thought I'd try it out in a duel. When I defeated Grindelwald five years ago, I won this wand. It is a rather special wand, and I'll tell you about it sometime, but first I just need to find the right book."

Abby and Ella promptly put their wands away in their holsters as Dumbledore made his way to the fireplace.

"I am proud of the way you two have turned out in your training. I see no point in continuing it after the end of next week. I've taught you everything I can teach you and you picked it up better than I expected," he began.

"Thank you, sir," the young couple replied.

"I'll be back this evening for your birthday party Abby and Ella. I have a few urgent matters to deal with at the school." He took some floo powder out of a bag attached to his belt and threw it into the fire. "Headmasters Office, Hogwarts." The familiar green flames came to life and Dumbledore stepped through it.

Abby kissed her sister. "That was impressive sweet Ella. I never thought we would beat Dumbledore, of all people, in a duel," she said. The sisters took showers to refresh themselves then went to the dining room where Dobby had prepared lunch. After serving the Linton sisters, Dobby went back to the kitchen where he was preparing food for the birthday party that evening.

As Abby and Ella's birthdays were on the same day, they were having a joint eighth birthday party at Potter Manor. Molly Weasley and Neville's grandmother were flooing over later that afternoon to help prepare the birthday cakes. Dobby had told them that he could do it, but the two parent figures had to compromise with him. They said he could prepare the rest of the food while they prepared the cakes. He had agreed to do just that.

Sirius was visiting some Muggle stores in London. He had told Abby and Ella that he needed to find something important for Professor Brooks, and Abby told her sister that she suspected he was going to propose to Professor Brooks soon.

The floo activated and Abby and Ella's parents, Bob and Clare came through carrying some presents. Abby led them to the library. One by one, the Weasley family, along with Susan Bones, came through, also with presents. Fred and George had evil in their eyes. Abby pointed her wand at the door and as the twins tried to leave the room but the door closed in front of them.

"Are you two planning any pranks?" Ella asked after Abby told her sister everything.

"Busted by the Linton sisters" George said.

"Please put them on that table over there, Fred and George. You'll get them back when you leave," Abby said. The two Weasley pranksters complied, and they were allowed to leave the room.

Neville and Augusta Longbottom came through next.

"Good afternoon, Madam Longbottom," Abby and Ella said politely.

"Thank you, but you can call me Augusta. I must say I'm impressed with the help you two have given Neville. He's shown me several Pensieve memories of your training sessions, and I've had a lengthy letter from Professor Dumbledore about his new talents. He's beginning to be like his father now."

"It's no problem at all. Neville has always been there since I started Hogwarts and I consider him as my friend. At least with Neville, not every conversation involves Quidditch."

"Yes, Neville told me you are excellent at Quidditch."

"Don't get me wrong; I enjoy Quidditch, but I don't enjoy talking about it non-stop."

-

Dumbledore returned that evening as promised with presents. They were placed in the library with the rest, and just as everyone was about to leave the room, the floo activated and Bill Weasley came through with Fleur Delacour. Moments later, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinner and Katie Bell who were Abby's fellow Quidditch team members came through. Finally, Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang entered the room. They apologized for being late. They went into the dining room where Dobby had bottles of butterbeer out.

Dumbledore got a couple of envelopes out of his pocket. "Before we allow the birthday girls to make a great deal of mess opening their presents, I would like to give the Linton sisters these. There is also one for you, too Miss Bones, and one for you Mr Diggory." He gave an envelope to each of the four who opened them. A badge fell out of each envelope into their hands, and a second one fell into Abby's. Mrs Weasley looked on in interest.

"I'm Prefect Abby!" Ella said excitedly.

"I did too Ella'' Abby replied.

"So did me!" Susan shouted

"I've been made Head Boy," Cedric said.

"Well done dear" Cho said, kissing him.

"Excellent stuff, Cedric," Abby said shaking his hand, "You've earned it."

"Congratulations you four," Mrs. Weasley said, although she was slightly disappointed that Lucy didn't make prefect. However, she felt McGonagall and Dumbledore must have had their reasons. Still, she thought Lucy could still make Head Girl, or at the very least, Prefect, in her seventh year if Abby or Ella made Head Girl.

"What's that second badge Abby'' Lucy asked.

"I've also been made Quidditch captain. But why?" She looked at Dumbledore.

"We can answer that Abby" Alicia said. "Dumbledore asked me and Angelina, with us both being seventh years, but with our demanding schedules, we would be unable to devote enough time to the job. We might as well tell you now that we'll have to drop into reserve positions on the team, but we can help you find new Chasers."

"Dumbledore then asked me," Katie Bell continued, "But I told him that you would do a better job even though you are Muggleborn" she added tactfully.

''Thanks'' said Abby gratefully.

''I can't be a Chaser now'' said Ron sadly.

"And why can't you?" Lucy asked.

"Because I refuse to join a team where the Captain will show favouritism towards her sister and her friends'' added Ron tactlessly.

"Actually I don't show favouritism'' said Abby.

''You do'' insisted Ron angrily.

Ron made a rude face at Lucy and Ella. Suddenly bogeys appeared on his face. Lucy had performed a wandless and non-verbal Bat Bogey Hex on him. Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at this. So far this had been the only wandless spell Lucy had been able to perform.

"If you feel that way Sophie don't bother trying out for Keeper and if you are persistent in this, then I will ask for the support of both Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall on this matter," Ella told Ron firmly.

"I hate you, you filthy Mudblood'' shouted Ron angrily.

"Ron!" said Abby coldly.

"I have an idea why don't I tell Mr and Mrs Linton you are going back home'' yelled Ron nastily to Ella.

"Leave my sister alone," said Abby, trying to stop the fight.

"And one final suggestion don't return to Hogwarts since everyone there hates you and your sister'' he told Abby who burst into tears.

Ron had finally gone too far. All the students there were glaring at him. Most of them took their wands out and pointed them at him. Ella walked up and slapped his face with so much force that he fell over.

"You've even turned your sister against me. Thanks a lot Abby Linton!" yelled Ronald.

"You did that with your own words and actions, Ron." said Abby through her tears, "I thought you were different from other people, but you aren't. If you're going to act like this all the time our friendship is over."

Augusta and Dumbledore sported disappointed looks on their faces. Molly had a look on her face that frightened Harry as she walked over and slapped Ron's face, but not with as much force as Ella.

"Before you ruin Abby and Ella's birthday party anymore you can go back home," she yelled.

"Fine by me!" Ron shouted. He walked to the fireplace in the library, took some floo powder. "The Burrow!" he shouted and the fire activated and he stormed through it.

Everyone looked shocked as the aftermath of Ron's outburst sank in.

"I'm not going to let him ruin my birthday. If he wants to act like a baby, fine by me," said Abby firmly.

"Don't let Ronald get everyone down. Let's get on with the present opening!" Sirius said. He had returned from his trip just in time to witness the outburst. As if Dobby had heard him, he clicked his fingers and two large piles of presents appeared on the table. Abby was pleasantly surprised.

Ella handed Abby the present from their family. It was a DVD entitled _The Triwizard Tournament_. The cover had a good photo of Abby and Fleur on it.

"How did you manage to do this?" Lucy asked.

"I borrowed a video camera from Dad," Ella began, "and I filmed my memories. Abby was kind enough to provide her own memories as well'' she finished.

"That is quite impressive Miss Linton," Dumbledore said while Arthur looked very fascinated.

"I gave the footage to Dad, who put it into his computer and put it all together into a DVD. I watched a copy and it came out brilliantly."

Fred and George stepped forward. "How about you let us sell copies of this DVD? We're sure lots of people would want to watch it. The Muggle-born students can show it to their parents so they know what can happen at Hogwarts," Fred suggested.

"Haven't you two got your N.E.W.T's to think about?" Molly asked.

"We're not returning to school for our final year." George said, "We're both of age and can drop out. We've made a lot of money over the last year, selling charmed Muggle electrical items and betting on Abby winning the tournament."

"So, we've started Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. We're running it by mail order right now, but next time we go to Diagon Alley, we're going to look for suitable premises to set up shop. We have our staff members in mind – we just need to ask them," continued Fred. Molly looked like she was going to hit the roof.

"I'm sorry to do this to you Abby but you're going to have to find two Beaters as well as the Chasers and Keeper," George said. Abby looked disappointed when they told her that. She was hoping to have the best Beaters at Hogwarts during her first year as captain.

"Don't worry Abby as you'll still have your Beaters even if I have to drag them back to Hogwarts!" Molly shouted.

"You can't force them back to school, Molly," Augusta Longbottom said. "They are of age and they do have O.W.L's. They can do whatever they want."

"But rushing into starting a business isn't right," Molly interrupted.

"If I may voice an opinion, Mrs. Weasley," Abby began, "Fred, George. I believe you're rushing things. Even if you find premises, you will need time to develop the merchandise. You can't rely solely on charming Muggle electronics forever. What I suggest is that you return to Hogwarts for your final year and conduct some market research to find out what people would like from a business like yours. In the meantime, you can develop your merchandise, and when you finish school, you can establish your business and start selling away."

"That sounds reasonable. If the twins agree to do this, I won't voice any objections," Molly said.

Fred and George looked at each other for a moment. "That sounds good," said Fred.

"We're surprised we never thought of it," said George.

"We'll do it," they said together.

Abby continued opening presents. Abby had obtained some very rare plants and seeds from Neville while Ella got Neville a book on teaching Herbology. It was known that Professor Sprout planned to cut down on teaching over the next few years so she could raise her young granddaughter who had come to her after her mother sadly died in an accident. His great-uncle got him a rare plant known as a Mimbulus mimbletonia

Lucy gave Ella some more DVDs and games for her collection. They had especially imported The Legend of Zelda from Japan for him which Ella charmed to translate into English. Lucy bought Abby some new Seeker clothes. (There was nothing from Ron as Dobby had thrown his present away when he got angry). There was delicious homemade toffee from Hagrid.

-

The present giving went on for hours and cake had been dished out. When it got late, everyone went home.

"Before I go," Oliver Wood said to Abby, "I want to know you're doing a good job as Captain''.

"Don't worry, Oliver. I'll do well, but I won't get the team up at 5 a. m. for practice." Everyone laughed and then Oliver left. Dumbledore walked up to Abby and Ella.

'' I need to speak to you two in the library please'' he told them.

"There are some things going on at Hogwarts you should know about," began Dumbledore. "First thing, the portraits have stopped moving. They are all still as if they were Muggle paintings. Second thing, Peeves seems to have vanished into thin-air. Third thing, the ghosts are now a different colour and seem to have had a change of personality."

The young couple looked interested as Dumbledore told them the story.

"I went into the Hogwarts ward chamber earlier today to check up on the wards and noticed they were severely weakened. I have no idea what happened to cause this. Also, my wand has disappeared, along with that Slytherin ring which used to house one of Voldemort's Horcruxes."

"You think everything is connected?" asked Ella.

"I believe so. Peeves has haunted the castle for a long time and he wouldn't suddenly vanish. Despite the lack of students, he would still hang about in order to torment Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris."

"What about your wand and the ring?" asked Abby.

"There is a good story to tell about those. The wand is known as the Elder Wand, otherwise known as the Deathstick. I won it from Grindelwald in 1945 when I defeated him. The ring is otherwise known as the Resurrection Stone. They are two items of three which form the Deathly Hallows, one of legends most told in stories."

"What is the third Hallow?" asked Abby.

"Your invisibility cloak. They were owned by three brothers of a family known as Peverell. I am speculating here, but I think you are a descendant of Ignotus Peverell, who owned the Invisibility Cloak. Your father told me the cloak had been passed down your family. I've seen many other invisibility cloaks in my time, but none like yours."

Dumbledore passed Hermione a book called The Tales of Beedle the Bard. "It should tell you the full legend of the Hallows. It is also possible that Voldemort is related to Cadmus Peverell since Marvolo Riddle was in possession of the ring."

"What about the wand?" Ella asked.

"It was originally owned by Antioch Peverell. I don't know much about its travel through the ages but I know it was owned by wand-maker Gregorovitch."

"Wasn't he the one who made Viktor Krum's wand?" asked Abby.

'' The wand was stolen from him by Grindelwald before he became well known. I heard that he had obtained a wand of immense power and was using it for destructive purposes. I challenged him to a duel in 1945 and won, and so became the master of the wand. It will only work properly for those who beat the holder."

"So whoever stole it won't be able to use it right?" Ella suggested.

"No but the person will be able to use it if he beats me in a duel."

The couple looked surprised. "You may wonder why I'm telling you this. You two are very powerful. Whoever was able to do this to Hogwarts and steal the wand and ring from right under my nose must be very powerful. You may need to help defend Hogwarts against this threat, but whatever happens, they must not get the Invisibility Cloak. If the Hallows are united, then the master of the Deathly Hallows will be able to conquer death."

Abby and Ella looked on in shock as Dumbledore dropped this bombshell. He made his farewells and left to return to Hogwarts.

-

**Chapter Three – The Preacher**

"Abby, you know that Lucy's birthday is in a few weeks?" Ella said.

"Yes sister," replied Abby.

"I think we should buy Lucy a new broom since she is trying out for Chaser. It's not fair for her to have a disadvantage because she is using an old broom."

"That's a brilliant idea."

"There is something else you should do which is to put the Invisibility Cloak in our vault at Gringotts. If whoever stole the other two Hallows is trying to unite them, they might come here to find your cloak. If it is deep in the bank, then it should be safe."

"Excellent idea, sister'' said Abby gratefully.

-

The Weasleys arrived a few hours later with Ron who scowled at Abby and Ella. After lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, they walked into Diagon Alley where there was a huge crowd gathered around a woman standing on a box.

"Muggle-borns have been the bane of the Ministry for centuries. I have had the unfortunate displeasure of hearing about various anti-Muggle-born decrees filed there, few of which have only just been repelled by Amelia Bones!" The woman was Sophie Weasley, but she was no longer pregnant and her eyes looked out of focus.

Some of the people were muttering among themselves. The group recognised fellow Gryffindor student, Dean Thomas, along with the Creevey brothers in the crowd.

"One such instance was recently rectified, that had gone on for centuries – underage magic. Thanks to _The Potter Press,_ you know that underage magic is undetectable inside a pureblood home." The crowd stayed silent. "According to the records at the Ministry, NO underage pureblood witch or wizard has ever performed underage magic. The Ministry have no idea who is performing the magic! They detect magic in Muggle households and used to persecute them for it!" The woman held a months old copy of _The Potter Press_. "This paper tells the truth – all a Muggle-born student had to do was perform magic in their home twice and they would be expelled. They may have been showing their Muggle parents what they have learned.'' said Sophie.

Abby and Ella quickly turned around before they could be recognised. He and the group went into Gringotts and split up to go to their vaults. Fred, George and Lucy went to their joint vault while Abby and Ella went to the Linton vault. Harry filled two moneybags while Ella found a hiding place in the vault for the invisibility cloak. The groups all met back up in the bank's lobby.

After they left the bank, Molly dragged Ron away so he couldn't cause any trouble while the others were free to do what they wanted. Abby, Ella and Lucy met up with Neville in Flourish and Blotts where he was buying his new school books. He kissed Lucy and shook the others' hands. After they bought their books, they left the shop.

"Ella try and engage Lucy in conversation while I get the broom," Abby told her sister before she went into the broom shop while Ella, Lucy and Neville went back to where the woman was still talking.

"It is not widely known, but Squibs are practically disowned by their pureblood families. My husband, Edward Weasley (Ella, Lucy and Neville perked their ears up at this), had a father who was a Squib and was thrown out of his prominent pureblood family! Ironic, isn't it, since the current head of the Weasley family, Arthur Weasley, is head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department at the Ministry and proposed a new Muggle Protection Act two years ago!"

There was a small uproar at this.

"Did you know that former Minister Fudge and his undersecretary Delores Umbridge proposed many decrees against Muggle-borns? In over a thousand years and no Muggle born or halfblood has ever been Minister or held a senior job at the Ministry. Umbridge wanted to form a commission forcing Muggle borns and half bloods to appear before a committee to judge whether they would be allowed to study magic. At the extreme, they would be accused of stealing magic from a pureblood wizard and sent to Azkaban where they would face the Dementors Kiss!"

There were shouts of disapproval after this speech. It was clear that the Muggle borns were getting outraged at this.

"Looking at Cornelius Fudge's diaries, I found out that pureblood bigot Lucius Malfoy suggested many anti Muggle born decrees, and they were acted upon. Did you know the Ministry taxes 70 percent of money converted from Muggle money into wizard money? How much do you think is taxed from wizard money? Umbridge also wanted all Muggle borns and half bloods banned from attending Hogwarts!"

The crowd began chanting for Umbridge's blood.

"Have you heard the legend of Gryffindor and Slytherin having a disagreement over allowing Muggle borns to attend Hogwarts which led to Slytherin leaving the Founders? I bet you didn't know this part – Gryffindor had an apprentice called Heinzl who was a Muggle born. He was murdered by Slytherin and his body was never found! There is a book that tells this!"

There was even more interest as the story was told.

"Hogwarts Professors refuse to listen to allegations made by Muggle borns. I was a student at Hogwarts ten years ago. I am a Muggle born but was sorted into Slytherin. I was in my second year when a pureblood seventh year raped me in front of witnesses. I complained to my head of house Professor Snape but he took the rapists word over mine! I pressed for the use of Veritaserum but Snape refused. The rapist convinced him I was making the whole thing up and Snape convinced the staff not to listen. For the accusation that I was making up lies, I got expelled and not allowed to appeal against it! If a pureblood made the accusation, then it would be properly investigated!"

Abby came back as she was telling her story about her time at Hogwarts and winked at her sister to indicate she had bought Lucy's broom. She had arranged for it to be delivered to Lucy at the Burrow on her birthday. They went to the rest of the shops to get the rest of their supplies. They saw Fred and George looking at an empty store and walked up to them.

"I think this might be a good place for WWW," Ella commented.

"I agree with Ella," Lucy said, "You should write and get the lease for this as soon as possible."

Fred and George looked at each other and agreed with the couple. They made a note of the address so they could send an owl to enquire about the lease, and then went to meet up with their friend Lee Jordan.

-

Azkaban Prison was a dark gloomy place resembling a tall castle tower. The guards were mostly Dementors who guarded high security prisoners but there were also Aurors guarding low and medium security prisoners.

Delores Umbridge was a medium security prisoner. She was serving five years for working with former Minister Fudge on several illegal actions, including holding prisoners without trial and attempted murder of Hogwarts students by means of Dementors to name but two offences.

Eight months in Azkaban had taken their toll on her. She was no longer her arrogant self and had lost weight. When she began her sentence, she tried to force her authority upon the guards, threatening to have them sacked.

Umbridge looked through the bars in her cell door. It was unusually quiet. There were no guards walking about. She sat on her bunk and ate her rations, which had been given to her thirty minutes before.

Then the door began to look strange. Something was coming through. Umbridge screamed as the thing began to form a shape and raised a hand towards her.

-

The next day, Harry was eating breakfast with Sirius when an owl came in carrying the latest issue of _The Potter Press_. Harry took the paper and the owl flew away. He unrolled the paper and gasped as he read the headline:

_FORMER UNDERSECRETARY FOUND MURDERED IN AZKABAN_

_By Anna Jesse_

_It was announced very early this morning by the Ministry of Magic that Undersecretary to former Minister Cornelius Fudge, Delores Umbridge, was found dead in her prison cell last night. _

_Umbridge, who was a supporter of former Minister Fudge and Death Eater Lucius Malfoy was serving a five year sentence for various offences recently gained more enemies after a speech announcing policies she had wanted introduced was made public in Diagon Alley. _

Abby kept on reading about the case. There were many suspects but no evidence. Remus came into the kitchen and was served breakfast when Tonks walked in. She walked over to Remus who kissed her. She was in a very bad mood.

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius.

"I suppose you've heard about Debbie Umbridge being found dead in her cell at Azkaban."

Sirius and Abby nodded. They showed the paper to Remus.

"It's not been made public, but Muggle-borns aurors are the main suspects despite lack of evidence. Our boss, Rufus Scrimgeour, has decided that the person who made that speech in Diagon Alley yesterday made Umbridge a lot of enemies in the Muggle-born community and has sacked all Muggle-borns who work in Azkaban," she said with anger in her voice.

"WHAT?" Abby, Sirius and Remus shouted as Mary Brooks walked in. Sirius had proposed to her the previous night and she was now sporting a huge diamond engagement ring on her hand. She sat down next to her fiancé, and Dobby served her breakfast.

"That's not all. He has also decided that Muggle-born Aurors are to be sacked with immediate effect and he has also sacked me!"

"Why is that? You're a half-blood," said Remus.

"My father spoke out against the Ministry during Fudge's reign of terror with regards to Muggle-borns and magical creatures. Did you know they wanted Metamorphmagi to become the property of the Department of Mysteries about five years ago and tried to abduct me from Hogwarts during my last year? Father spoke out about it and told the whole world on the wireless, so those plans were scrapped."

"So they think that he would have asked you to take some sort of action?" Abby asked. Tonks nodded but looked sad.

"I don't know how I'm going to afford the rent on my flat, now that I'm out of a job," she said.

"Why don't you stay here with us?" asked Abby. "We have plenty of room here and it gets pretty boring with these two acting immature at times. It'll be fun to have a fresh face here."

Sirius and Remus looked like they were going to pull off a good prank on Abby for that insult.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose," Tonks said.

"No problem at all. You can move in whenever you want. I don't care about the rent at all."

"Thanks!" Tonks threw herself upon Abby and hugged him.

"Should I be worried here Abby?" a voice said. Tonks saw Abby's sister at the door.

"No, you don't need to worry Ella. Tonks just got sacked from the Aurors and I offered her a place here." explained Abby patiently.

-

The Aurors were asking people in Diagon Alley if they recognised the person who was preaching the previous day about rights for Muggle-borns. No one could shed any light on her identity. It was probably because she was a Muggle-born and expelled from Hogwarts during her second year.

Then Rufus Scrimgeour thought about the Hogwarts records. He went to the school with a warrant and looked through the records of Slytherin students from 1995. A record was found concerning a Sophie Taylor who was Muggle-born and was expelled from the school in that year. It also gave an address for her at that time – there was a chance her parents might still be there.

Rufus Scrimgeour went there a few hours later to find her parents were still there.

"Oh, it's one of you lot?" Mrs Taylor asked angrily before letting him in. Mr Taylor looked just as angry.

"For the record, Mr Scrimgeour, we believe Sophie over what she said happened. You have a justice system to rival third world countries."

"I have no control over what happened. The records show she made up the story to get the student in trouble. The student in question said she was trying to cause trouble and they expelled her for it," Rufus said. "Anyhow, I am not here to find out what happened there. Do you know where your daughter lives now? It seems she broke wizarding law by returning to the magical world. She was sighted in Diagon Alley yesterday preaching sedition against the Ministry."

"Why should we help you? None of you helped her when she needed you."

Rufus sent a discreet mind probe into Mr. and Mrs. Taylor's minds and found out where Sophie was living.

The Aurors burst into Edward and Sophie Weasley's home later that day. They searched it and found the man lying on his bed, dead. The woman was found in the living room, also dead. There were no visible signs of cause of death.

The bodies were taken away by the Aurors to have post-mortems performed, but unknown to everyone, Heinzl was watching them. He sent discreet mind probes and got various pieces of information from them.

Just as they were leaving, a noise got their attention.

Three hours later, Molly Weasley was serving dinner at the Burrow. She looked at her clock and Arthur's hand was on 'Travelling' then it stopped at 'Home'. The door opened and Arthur walked into the kitchen.

Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Lucy sat there as Arthur walked into the living room carrying a tiny baby.

"I would like you to meet Annabel Weasley" he said presently to his family. _Ten days later_

Draco Malfoy was lounging around next to a swimming pool at his home at Malfoy Manor. He was pleased that despite the fact his father had been arrested the previous summer as a Death Eater at the Quidditch World Cup, the Ministry allowed him and his mother to keep the Malfoy assets and the family home, although when Amelia Bones took office, she gave the family a hefty fine for Lucius' Death Eater activities, falsely claiming to be under the influence of the Imperius Curse and corruption via huge bribes to Minister Fudge.

The other day, he had heard his mother telling the elder Malfoys (uncle and a grandfather) that the Ministry might be confiscating the Manor in retaliation for the family's many crimes. She was now visiting her Head of House, Sirius Black, to buy the Black ancestral home. As a Black by blood, she had funds unconnected to the Malfoy money, which couldn't be touched by the Ministry, as she had committed no crimes besides being ugly. He was also not in a good mood because he had been passed over for Prefect. The Slytherin fifth year prefect would be Blaise Zabini.

"DIPSY!" Draco shouted. With a pop, a house-elf appeared. "Butterbeer and quick!" The house-elf vanished then reappeared seconds later with a bottle. Draco snatched it from her, and then she vanished. As he began to drink it, he heard screams coming from the house. He thought someone had botched up a potion (his grandfather was a potions brewer) but the screaming didn't stop. He picked up his wand and walked into the manor.

He opened the main door and walked into the entrance hall. There was no one there; he then turned and walked into the drawing room where he had the shock of his life. His grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy, was lying on the floor, dead. Draco turned the corner and saw two aunts and an uncle, also in the same state as his grandfather. There was someone standing over his uncle with a hand over him.

"Who are you?" Draco asked, trying and failing to act brave. His face was more pale than usual, and he was slightly trembling. The intruder finished what he was doing and then stood up and looked at the young Malfoy.

"I am Heinzl."

"You're that mudblood the woman in Diagon Alley spoke of," he managed to say before Heinzl raised his hand.

"CRUCIO!" Draco fell to the ground as he was subjected to the torture curse.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE THE USE OF THAT WORD!" Heinzl released Draco from the curse. "Your family are the enemies of Muggle-borns. All enemies of Muggle-borns must die!"

"If you touch me, my father will have the Ministry destroy you!" Draco threatened, while trembling.

"Ha! Your father! Your father is one of the people on my list of targets. When my followers break into Azkaban, your father will be the first to die!"

Draco gulped in fear, but kept facing his attacker, trying not to look scared.

"I won't kill you, however. I need you to pass on the message to the rest of the Bloodheads that Heinzl will not tolerate your centuries-long prejudiced persecution of the Muggle-borns. And to make sure that you don't use that term again…" Heinzl raised his hand. A green light surrounded Draco for a few seconds.

"What have you done, you filthy Mudblood…" Draco began but fell to the ground screaming.

"I have put a permanent torture curse on you. I created the Cruciatus curse, and I can modify it for any use needed. Everytime you call someone Mudblood, you will suffer a great deal of pain."

"You can't do this, Mudblood" Draco fell in pain again.

"Remember my words, young Malfoy. You will see me again." Heinzl vanished.

-

Narcissa Malfoy was in the kitchen at the Black ancestry home discussing things with Sirius. Although they were never friends, and clearly disagreed on philosophies (especially on Muggles and Muggle-borns but privately, Sirius agreed with her view on the Muggles when it came to the Dursleys), and Sirius had made his opinion of her husband quite plain, they had always been civil to one another. Today was no exception.

"Why don't want this place, cousin? You are the rightful owner of it," she asked.

"I prefer living with Abby and Ella. I promised their parents I would raise Abby and Ella if anything happened to them, and for the past year, I've gotten the chance to. I would prefer not to do it here, though, and since it is of no use to me, I might as well get rid of it. I do think it would be better to keep it in the family, though."

"And how many millions do you want from the Malfoy vaults for the place?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't want to dirty my hands with your husband's money. I know you got a sizable inheritance when my mother died. I want 10,000 galleons, and I'll even throw in Kreacher."

The two shook hands. Sirius put two house-keys on the table while Narcissa swore an oath to deposit the money into Sirius' vault within 24 hours.

-

Meanwhile Lucy's 9th birthday celebrations had been cut short by a message from the Ministry telling the Weasleys that the hearing into permanent guardianship of baby Annabeth was being held that day in an hour's time. Molly and Arthur took the baby and apparated to the Ministry.

They were taken to the office of Amelia Bones who was the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. There, they met Bruce Lanning, the Head of the Family Department. There were also a few members of the Wizengamot along with Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had been present at the house raid ten days ago.

Ten minutes later, the hearing was in process. Mr. Lanning stood up and began.

"Ten days ago, following a raid on a property, Auror Shacklebolt came to me with a baby who was approximately three days old. He told me there was a birth certificate filled out with her name Annabel Weasley. Knowing the surname, I contacted Arthur Weasley and informed him of this. He told me that none of his children had become parents, but she might be related to a Squib cousin of his. Tests on the infant showed that she was related to Mr. Weasley, so he offered to take her in before a full hearing."

Madame DeLuca turned to Arthur and Molly, "I have your application here for full guardianship and adoption of little Annabel." She looked at the baby. "She is the prettiest thing I ever did see. Mr. Weasley, I understand you work as Head of the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office and Mrs. Weasley, you work as Editor of _The Potter Press_?"

"Yes. I'm appointing our star reporter, Anna, to be assistant editor so I can do most of my work at home, so I can look after Annabel. I can hold meetings at home if needed and my son, Percy, has offered to babysit when he can," Molly replied.

"Mr. Lanning, I see here that no one else has applied for guardianship or adoption. Do you have any objections to Arthur and Molly Weasley adopting Annabel?" Madame DeLuca asked.

"No, I have no objection," Mr Lanning answered.

"Then, congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Adoption approved." Madame DeLuca signed the paperwork, followed by Mr. Lanning and then Molly and Arthur.

-

Crabbe and Goyle were sitting down at the Crabbe household studying. Since Severus Snape had been fired from Hogwarts, their marks had gone downhill. It had been speculated that Snape had altered their marks in order to keep them at Hogwarts. There was also speculation that Lucius Malfoy influenced the exam boards to stop them failing the two so they could continue to go to Hogwarts with Draco. But most people dismissed that idea, because if Lucius Malfoy did that, he would have gotten them to fail Harry and all the Muggle-borns at Hogwarts.

Sirius had looked at their work throughout the entire year, along with the rest of the Slytherins. In general, their work was good. He had found out that Draco Malfoy's Potions grades were over inflated, as he had proven many times in class. He discovered at the end of the current school year that Crabbe and Goyle had the worst marks of anyone to attend Hogwarts. In a meeting with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, he recommended that they be held back a few years. They would start the next term as second years.

Dumbledore was open to the idea while McGonagall was suggesting expelling them. A compromise was reached. They would repeat the second year, and if they didn't improve by the Christmas holidays, they would be expelled. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall agreed with this. In the same meeting, Sirius also recommended that Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson should not be considered for Prefect. They would abuse their position and try to force their anti-Muggle-born views on everyone. This was also agreed upon. Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass were named Slytherin fifth-year Prefects.

At the start of the holidays, Sirius told both Crabbe and Goyle's mothers about their sons having to repeat the second year and suggested that they hire a tutor to educate them during the holidays. Both were reluctant to do so until Sirius told them that if they didn't improve, they would be expelled from Hogwarts and if that happened, it would not look good on a reference should they try to apply to another magical school.

So, since the holidays began, Crabbe and Goyle were spending eight hours a day being tutored by someone recommended by Sirius. Their marks were still as bad as ever, but the tutor told Sirius that they were slowly improving. He said that if they avoided getting into trouble at school, they might get better.

Today, they were in the dining room at Goyle's home writing a Charms essay under their tutor's supervision. Suddenly, screams could be heard. The tutor got his wand out and ran out of the room. Then, they heard him screaming.

With caution, Crabbe and Goyle left the room. With shock, they saw the bodies of their mothers, along with the tutor, with Heinzl kneeling over his body, with his hand over it.

The ghost sensed the presence of the two friends and stood up.

"Draco Malfoy's bodyguards! You keep preaching anti-Muggle-born views at Hogwarts, but it will stop!" He raised his hand and cast a spell on the two. "Now you will be unable to call anyone Mudblood without suffering a great deal of pain."

Both Crabbe and Goyle looked at Heinzl if they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Be careful about what you say and do," he continued. "I will be watching you."

Heinzl disappeared. The two fools looked shocked at the sight of their mothers. But they had no idea on what to do next.

-

"Welcome to our family, Annabel!" Mr. Weasley said, raising a glass of butterbeer in a toast. The rest of the Weasleys did the same. Lucy then began cooing over Annabel.

"I always wanted a little sister," she said. The infant began crying. Mrs. Weasley picked her up and started to feed her from a bottle.

"Sorry for ruining your birthday like this," she said to Lucy.

"That's alright, Mum. This is more important," Lucy replied.

"Aren't you going to open your presents?" Fred asked.

Abby, Ella and Neville were standing in the kitchen of the Burrow with the Weasleys. They had offered to leave when Molly and Arthur came back with the baby but they wouldn't have any of it. Their chain of thought was interrupted when two owls flew in and dropped a package in front of Lucy before flying away. She took the card from it and read it out loud:

_To Lucy, _

_Have a very happy birthday, and we hope this will help you in Quidditch. Love from Abby and Ella._

She opened the parcel to reveal a brand new Cleansweep Eleven broom. Ron looked at Abby and Ella, then Lucy and the broom with rage in his eyes.

"How dare you spoil Lucy!" he shouted. Annabel started crying. Arthur took her out of the room to calm her down.

"Ron for the sake of mine and Ella's future relations with you don't continue," warned Abby.

"We will buy our friends what we want." Ella stepped in, "It's not our fault you delight in being such a fool."

"We don't need your charity! It must be nice to have so much money you can buy friends with expensive gifts," Ron continued.

"For your information Ron Weasley," Ella said coldly. "We don't need to buy our friends, because we don't flaunt our wealth about. My sister and I decided to buy Lucy a new broom because like me, she wants to try out for Chaser on the Quidditch team and you can't do well on an old Shooting Star!"

"Shut up" screamed Ron who had gone too far. Abby walked over and punched her friend in the face. Neville followed suit and then Lucy punched her brother in the nose. Molly then slapped him in the face. He now had two black eyes, a bloody nose, and a red handprint on his cheek.

"What is your problem Ron?" Molly asked, "You are determined to ruin people's birthdays if you can't get your own way. You ruined the Linton sister's birthdays and now you are trying to ruin your sister's!"

"It's the Linton sisters buying affection from our family" shouted Ron angrily.

"Abby and Ella has never bought any affection from our family and they have never tried. You may not know this, but before they bought the paper and gave me the top job, Abby offered to give us half the money in the Linton vault because we were more entitled to it than she and her sister were'' wept Molly.

Ron was getting in a rage. "I hate you and this is what I think of your attempts to buy your way into our family". He went over to the table and grabbed Lucy's broom. Lucy began to move but Abby held her back. Ron then made an attempt to break the broom in two. But as he did so, a shock went through his body and sent him flying into the wall.

"What did you do?" Ella asked her sister curiously. .

"I paid for all the options on the broom. It's practically impossible to break. I actually did it so the Slytherins couldn't mess with it. I never thought that git would try to break it. I'd love to see him try _Diffindo _on it, though," replied Abby.

Sophie got her wand out and pointed it at the broom and said, "_Diffindo!_" The hex hit the broom and then bounced back and hit her. Seconds later, her clothing was shred to pieces and they fell onto the floor, leaving Sophie in a pair of bright orange _Chudley Canons _boxer shorts. Red faced, she ran out of the room as Arthur came back in with Annabel.

"Just so you know Lucy that's your birthday 0r" said Abby. As Lucy opened the rest of her presents, Fred and George walked over to Abby and Ella.

"That was a good prank Abby. Was that a Marauder-in-origin prank?" George asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out someday," replied Abby mysteriously.

Ginny had gotten to a present in a large box from Fred and George. She opened it up to find that it was empty, with the exception of a small envelope. She opened the envelope to find a folded piece of parchment that said:

_This certificate entitles the bearer to one magic wand from _

_Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

Mr. Ollivander's signature was on the bottom. It was a good job Sophie wasn't in the kitchen at the time; otherwise he'd get into another fit of rage. There was a huge box from Sirius. It contained a laptop charmed by Hermione to work at Hogwarts. It was also charmed to be waterproof and damage-proof. Ella had also installed access to the Linton library on it. Sirius had bought one for Neville for his birthday, and what made him very happy with it was the fact he could access all sorts of rare books on Herbology that neither he nor the Hogwarts library had heard of. Neville got Lucy a bunch of roses that he had created which were charmed to never die and to have an everlasting scent.

Later on, while Neville and Lucy were giving each other a very non-verbal goodbye, Molly took Abby and Ella aside.

"Don't let Ron's behaviour put you down. He's earned himself grounding for the entire summer so he won't be able to cause anymore trouble." But as she was saying this, Ron ran through the door to the back garden carrying something. Molly and the others went after him, expecting trouble. They found him in the garden holding one of the twin's Beater bats and a small something in his other hand. To Abby's observant eyes, it looked like something furry and familiar.

He raised his wand at Ron and said, "_Accio._" To Ron's surprise, the thing he had in his hand shot out of it and flew to Abby's hand. Abby and Ella were shocked when they found out it was Lucy's owl Mary who had been punched. Molly watched in fury. She grabbed Ron and dragged him back into the kitchen. She forced him into a chair and used a binding charm to tie him to it. Abby and Ella walked in carrying the owl. Molly walked to the fire.

"Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts," she shouted throwing some powder into it. Dumbledore's head soon appeared.

"Good evening, Molly. What can I do for you?" he asked. Molly explained what had just happened and asked if he could take Lucy's owl to Hagrid so he could help her recover. Dumbledore said he would, so Abby passed him to the Headmaster, who then vanished. Molly and Arthur turned to Ron with fury in their faces. Lucy was more upset than angry. Abby, Ella and Neville decided to lie low for a while. Fred and George were given Annabel and they went outside. They knew that Dumbledore would have heard Molly and Arthur yelling at Ron at Hogwarts.

-

Half-an-hour later, back at Potter Manor, Abby had just asked Julius' portrait to block Ron's access to the house. Abby was about to go to the kitchen when the floo activated. Moments later, Neville fell out of the fireplace. There were tears in his eyes.

"Sorry to drop by like this Abby, but my grandmother, Great-Uncle Algie and my family are dead!" screamed Neville.

"But why would this Heinzl want to kill my family?" Neville asked after the Longbottom will readings, "We've not got anything against the Muggle-borns." He shrugged sadly. "I suppose it could have something to do with Great-Uncle Algie's dislike of Squibs." He was having a cup of tea with Harry and the rest of the gang at Potter Manor. What Neville didn't know was that his family were prejudiced against Muggle borns many years ago, although it had nothing to do with the family he knew.

As the last Longbottom remaining, Neville had been left the entire Longbottom estate, although his grandmother had made several charitable donations. When Neville comes of age, he could call himself Lord Longbottom. Abby and Ella gave him a room at Potter Manor because Neville couldn't face returning home. Sirius and Remus brought his greenhouse over so Neville could continue his Herbology work.

-

The next day, Abby, Ella, Lucy and Neville were at the Burrow, babysitting baby Annabel while Molly went to check up on things at the paper and Arthur had to go and deal with a case of Muggle baiting. He later told them that it was another case of shrinking door keys and a regurgitating toilet.

Ron hadn't caused any trouble since Lucy's birthday party. Molly and Arthur had sealed him up in his room and put silencing charms on it. Food was given to him twice a day and he was permitted to leave to use the bathroom. He had complained that doing this was illegal, but Arthur had found out that if a witch or wizard was showing signs of insanity, their parents had full rights to put them under house arrest and seal them in their bedrooms if they presented a danger to themselves or others. Ron was told that he would be allowed out of his room when he apologized to Abby, Ella and Lucy. Otherwise, he would only be let out on September 1st in order to return to Hogwarts. Ron refused to apologize.

Hagrid visited later that day to return Lucy's owl. He had done a perfect job on healing him. Lucy hugged the giant and asked if he wanted to stay to dinner at the Burrow.

"Tell Ron when you see him that he is no longer welcome to any of my classes," he said with a very angry voice. "If he does come around', I might be tempted to set Fang on 'him. Anyone who treats animals the way he did does not deserve to be in my class. Say hi to your parents and Charlie for me, please."

He left the Burrow just as Molly and Arthur returned. Then everything started feeling cold.

Molly told everyone to get their wands out. Harry feared a Dementor attack. Then the air shimmered and the ghost of Heinzl appeared.

"Another pureblood family lives here and do you enjoy voicing your dislike of Muggles and Muggle-borns?" he asked.

"We don't dislike them," Arthur said. Heinzl looked around and sent a mind probe into everyone, again with such precision that no one knew they were being probed.

"Weasley and the Longbottom kid," he said. He then looked at Abby and Ella. ''And you are'' he asked them. ''We're Abby and Ella Linton'' they said nervously.' You two must be Muggleborn witches'' said Heinzl finally. 'Yes we are'' said Abby rather nervously.

"It seems you support Muggle-born rights, then," Heinzl said, looking at Molly and Arthur. "I can see you've gone to a lot of trouble to help gain rights for them. I won't harm you, but know this, all purebloods who preach death against the Muggle-borns will be destroyed!"

It seemed Heinzl found the Weasley name familiar but didn't say or do anything to Harry.

"Did you kill the Malfoys, Crabbes, Goyles and Longbottoms?" Lucy asked.

Heinzl turned to face her as he was furious that she dared ask a question.

"Yes I did. They've been voicing their anti Muggle born views for centuries. I didn't get the chance to tell the Longbottom kid this, but for centuries, his ancestors arranged Muggle born killing parties'' yelled Heinzl.

Everyone looked shocked at this. "When I read the mind of his relations, I discovered that they like Muggleborns so they will remain unharmed."

"There will be a time when you have to choose sides" Heinzl said as he vanished.

The whole room was silent for a long time. Eventually, the silence was broken by the sounds of Annabel crying.

-

The next day in the Potter Press, there was a full article on Heinzl's attacks.

**PUREBLOOD FAMILIES ATTACKED AND KILLED**

Special Report by Anna Jessica Wilson

_Over the last few days, attacks have been made on members of the prominent pureblood families Malfoy, Longbottom, Crabbe and Goyle. In each case, all but the children were murdered by a ghost called Heinzl. People will recognise the name as one mentioned by a woman in Diagon Alley a couple of weeks ago. _

_The ghost was witnessed standing over the bodies of his victims with his hand over them with it glowing. Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries have theorised that Heinzl could be draining the magical core from each body. So far, this is the only theory on how a ghost has managed to affect the outside world in such a manner. There is no theory on how to stop this most unusual ghost yet._

_Narcissa Malfoy, who survived the attack on her home because she was visiting the Black Ancestral Home at the time of the attack, told the Aurors that the ghost told her son Draco that he would not tolerate use of the word 'Mudblood' and put a form of the Cruciatus curse on him that would torture him everytime he used that word. _

_The Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle families are known haters of Muggles and Muggle borns, and if the reports of Heinzl's origins are true, it would provide a motive behind the attacks. There is no known motive behind the attack on the Longbottoms although they are known haters of Squibs. _

_The Ministry of Magic is warning all Pureblood families to be on their guard. _

_Full statements of the victims are on page 7-13_

-

Tonks came into the kitchen in Potter Manor looking ill and nervous. She had been throwing up every morning for a week. Melissa Brooks walked in and joined Sirius at the breakfast table. Dobby served her breakfast immediately.

"What's wrong, Tonks?" Abby asked. Remus walked over to her worried.

"There's something I have to tell you, Remus," Tonks began, still very nervous. "I'm afraid to tell you this because you might not want to be with me anymore."

"It can't be that bad, can't it?" asked Remus.

Tonks gulped before answering. "I'm pregnant." Everyone went to her and hugged her and offered her their congratulations. Remus, ever the faint-hearted, fainted. Sirius revived him.

"Why are you so scared to tell me Nymph?" Remus asked.

"Both of us are out of work. How are we going to manage? We can't expect Abby, Ella and Sirius to keep us here forever especially with a baby on the way," responded Tonks.

"I don't care Tonks" Ella said. Tonks pulled a face at her as her Metamorphmagus abilities was not working, "I told you and Remus a million times and you can stay here as long as you want and money is not an issue." added Abby.

Remus and Tonks began to say something but Ella stopped them. "If it makes you feel better when you get a new job then you can pay me back." she said. Neville, Sirius and Mary all burst out laughing. Tonks got up and pushed Ella to the ground, then jumped on him and started to tickle him.

"Ella Patsy Linton, you said that on purpose!" she said. Everyone was finding it hard to keep a straight face and not to laugh.

"Stop it!" Ella shouted, "You know how ticklish I am!"

-

Later that day Lucy arrived with her new laptop to receive lessons on using it from Abby and Ella. Lucy had gotten her new wand the day before seven inches made from willow with phoenix feather and unicorn hair. It was one of the oldest wands in Ollivander's store. He had told her that his great-great-great-great grandfather had made it. He gave her one of his trademark looks which made people think he was crazy. He told Lucy that there was a wand just like it many hundreds of years ago.

"_Yes, despite the fact all Ollivander wands are never alike, there was a wand just like yours, around the time of the founders. Although most facts from the time are shrouded in mystery, each Ollivander wand maker passed down the wand making knowledge and information on wands they sold to people. _

"_An identical wand to this was sold at the time of the Founders. Although there is no physical evidence to prove this, but the other wand was sold to Rowena Ravenclaw. It was lost not long after she died but it is rumoured that Gryffindor, who had feelings for her, kept hold of the wand and put it in his vault at Gringotts so his descendents could give it to hers if they ever wanted to claim it."_

The gang were very intrigued when Lucy told them what Ollivander had told her. There was much discussion over who the Heirs of Ravenclaw could be. Abby reminded Ella that the next day, they had an appointment with an eye specialist at St. Mungo's to discuss the charm she had discovered earlier that year which fixed her eyes earlier that year.

Heinzl walked through the village of Godric's Hollow in his invisible state. He knew that is was a big wizarding village so there was a risk he might be recognised. The day before, he had seen an article on him in the Potter Press which mentioned his sabre tooth. There was a photograph of him taken inside an eyewitness' memory via a Pensieve, that he thought did not do him justice.

He walked towards a war memorial and before his eyes, it slowly changed. It was now a statue of a young couple holding a small baby. Heinzl looked at it and recognised the male as the Potter boy he had seen in Devon. He theorised that the man must be his father.

Heinzl continued walking until he arrived at a graveyard. He walked in and looked around. He saw a big marble tomb and walked to it. On a marker in front of it was engraved the words:

_Here Lies_

_Godric Gryffindor_

_One of the Four Founders of_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

He noticed that there was no date of birth or death. He considered adding the dates, but in the end, decided not to desecrate a sacred tomb. He made himself visible and knelt down in front of the marker.

"I am sorry, my Master. When we met, you took me in against everyone's advice and made me your apprentice and I ended up betraying you in the end. I was right about Slytherin. His prejudiced ways still reign freely today. I am going to put an end to this and help the Muggle-borns gain their rightful place in our world."

He stood up and removed Gryffindor Sword from his holster and stuck it in the ground in front of the tombstone. He then walked to another section of the graveyard where there were older gravestones. He stood in front of one and used a cleaning spell. On this tomb was written:

_In this tomb resides_

_Violet Heinzl_

_Born: May 1st, 972 – Died: November 12th, 1002_

_Beloved Mother_

_She died for the wrong reasons,_

_Killed by those who vowed to protect her_

Heinzl knelt in front of this tomb and conjured some flowers, placing them in front of the tombstone.

"I should have protected you. We should have left when you wanted to leave after my powers came to light, but I wanted to give the residents of our village a chance. You were right all along but I wanted to stay and as usual I had my way at a terrible price though.

"My master arranged for this. When I met him, I had nothing. He arranged for you to be brought to this village named after him and buried you, where he knew your remains would be safe from the Muggles who would have destroyed your remains to get to me.

"I will see you again soon my dear pretty mother and I love you very much" said Heinzl before leaving the graveyard.


End file.
